Warrensville, Ohio 1850 US Census
Warrensville, Ohio 1850 US Census Please indulge me in publishing the 1850 Census for this town as a special research project to link together descendants of John Warren living in this area. The census lists name, age, sex, birthplace and typically occupation for the head of the household. This census was recorded by Isaac Mason on 14-Sept-1850 (a bit late in the year). Warrensville was founded in Cuyahoga County in the early 1800's by Daniel Warren (1786-1862) and many of his extended family. It would eventually become part of Cleveland. See also Warenne Family Ancestry. See also the records for Cuyahoga County Probate Files (1813-1900) at FamilySearch. Note also many Warren family members are living nearby in East Cleveland township. Today, near Cleveland, OH, you can find Warrensville Center Rd, running n-s thru the heart of a small town named Shaker Heights, OH. Four larger Shaker Families occupied the first four pages of the 1850 census. * East Cleveland, Ohio 1850 US Census * Cuyahoga County Probate Records (1813-1900) Page 1 Start of Warrensville 1850 US Census Page 1: North Union : 3138 : 1st Shaker Family (long list of names) Page 2 3138 1st Shaker Family (cont) Page 3 3138 1st Shaker Family (cont) 3139 2nd Shaker Family 3140 3rd Shaker Family Page 4 3140 3rd Shaker Family (cont) 3141 4th Shaker Family Page 19 3236 Residence (Cont) * Mary Jackson (35-F) (NY) * Joseph Irish (20-M) (Ireland) 3237 Residence * Conrad Boyer (35-M) Farmer (Germany) * Mary Boyer (34-F) (Germany) * Nicholas Boyer (9-M) (NY) * John Boyer (7-M) (NY) * Peter Boyer (1-M) (OH) 3238 Residence * H.M. Addison (37-M) Printer (OH) * Ann Addison (24-F) (Penn) * Flora Addison (4-F) (OH) * Mary Jane Addison (3-F) (OH) * Minerva Addison (6mos-F) (OH) 3239 Residence * Loraine Trowbridge (40-M) Farmer (NY) * Martha Trowbridge (40-F) (NH) * Elmira Trowbridge (14-F) (OH) * James L Trowbridge (7-M) (OH) * Emily E Trowbridge (5-F) (OH) * Thankful Trowbridge (3-F) (OH) 3240 Residence * Philip Hair (51-M) Farmer (Germany) * Catharina Hair (47-F) (Germany) * Catharina Hair (20-F) (Germany) * John Hair (18-M) (Germany) * Ja.C. Hair (16-M) (Germany) * Emma Hair (13-F) (Germany) * Michael Hair (10-M) (Germany) 3241 Residence * Wm H Warner (39-M) - Farmer (OH) * Phebe Ann Warner (32-F) (NH) * David Warner (13-M) (OH) * John E Warner (9-M) (OH) * Helen Jane Warner (6-F) (OH) * Jenny Lind Warner (6mos-F) (OH) 3242 Residence * Zadock Bowell (69-M) - Farmer (b PA) * Ann Bowell (64-F) - (b PA) * R.H. Bowell (27-M) - Farmer (b OH) * Priscilla Bowell (22-F) (b OH) 3243 Residence * Daniel Warren (64-M) - Farmer (b NH) - Daniel Warren (1786-1862) - Town Founder * Margaret Warren (66-F) - (b NH) - Margaret Prentiss (1785-1869) - Wife of Daniel * John Ridge (22-M) - (b ENG) - Hired Hand? 3244 Residence * H.G. Stiles (54-M) - Farmer (b NH) * Margaret Stiles (33-F) - (b VT) * Ann E Stiles (10-F) - (b OH) * Emma Stiles (4-M) - (b OH) Page 20 3244 Residence (cont) - 3245 Residence - Dirtcher 3246 Residence - Warren * Moses Warner (90-M) - Farmer (b:MA) - Moses Warren II (1760-1841) * Moses Warner - m/47 - b:NH - ocp: Farmer - Moses Warren III (1803-1895) * Sarah N Warner - f/45 - b:VT * Leora Warner - f/20 - b:OH * Wm Warner - m/18 - b:OH * Lucelia C Warner - f/15 - b:OH * Sarah P Warner - f/10 -b:OH * Roland Warner - m/8 - b:OH * Mary L Warner - f/4 - b:OH 3247 - Fish 3248 - Gleason 3249 - Cole Page 21 3249 Residence (cont) - 3250 Residence - Clarke 3251 Residence - Upson 3252 Residence - Upson 3253 Residence - Gleason 3254 Residence - Benjamin 3255 Residence - Hanabutt Page 22 3256 Residence - Prozier 3257 Residence - Hiliar 3258 Residence - Trarr 3259 Residence - Rudd 3260 Residence - Quagle 3261 Residence - Taylor 3262 Residence - Harcott 3263 Residence - Martin 3264 Residence - Corbett 3265 Residence - Spear Page 23 3265 Residence (cont) 3266 Residence - Fry 3267 Residence - Shiete 3268 Residence - Fry 3269 Residence - Rudd 3270 Residence - Daw 3271 Residence - Rogers 3372 Residence - Thatcher Warrensville Category:Warrensville Township, Ohio